


Crimes of Passion

by EpicNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Criminal Adam (Voltron), Criminal Lance (Voltron), Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Multi, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd
Summary: Police partners Keith and Shiro are tasked with tracking down the vigilantes Adam and Lance.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Crimes of Passion

The sun beat down on Keith as he ran through the desert, sweat glistening across his forehead. Pistol in hand, adrenaline coursed through the young man's veins as his feet pounded against the dry dirt. Even though he had to squint in the bright daylight, he could see his target up ahead easily in the barren landscape outside of the city. His heart was pounding in his ears, but he could not stop. He would not stop. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to the elusive carjacker; he just had to chase him to the mountain range, where he knew Shiro had driven ahead to in their squad car in order to meet the criminal head-on.

This is what had drawn him to join the police force. This high, this adrenaline keeping him going, is all he needs. Every time his feet connect to the earth before launching him forward, he feels the jolt echo through his entire being. His lungs burned, and his legs began to ache from pushing himself so hard without warning. Still, he would never stop if he didn’t need to.

‘Almost there.’

The mountainscape grew closer and closer, which only urged Keith to somehow go faster. He couldn’t see Tadashi, but that meant that his target most-likely couldn’t either. He knew that his greatest friend and role-model was where he was supposed to be. Takashi Shirogane did not have a reputation of not being where he was supposed to be.

Passing between two boulders, Shiro flips the head beams on for the car, effectively and momentarily blinding the masked man. He stumbles, but does not fall. He screams in anger and pain as he covers his eyes with the palms of his hands.

‘Perfect.’

Keith smiles at his victory as he takes out his taser and stuns the man with just enough voltage to make him fall to the ground and spazz around like a beached fish. Shiro gets out of the car, jogging over and cuffing the car-jacker.

“Nice work, Keith,” the older man praises.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“We better get him back to this station.”

Shiro struggles to get him to his feet before walking him back to the cruiser, forcing him into the backseat. He returns to his place behind the wheel, and Keith discreetly collapses into the passenger side, breathing heavily. The air-conditioning feels heavenly to the young man, and he basks in the glory that is the small car vents.

* * *

Born and raised in Nebraska, Keith knew that joining the Crawford police force wouldn’t put him in the middle of the action. Statistically, the town is safer than 70% of other cities in the United States. But, it’s where his mother served and it’s where his brother-figure serves. So, loyalty to his family drives him to not move out to one of the big cities like NYC or L.A.

It’s not all bad. Low crime rates lead to leniency when it comes to time-frames for cases. Flexibility in schedules lead to being able to take on harder targets; like Lance McClain and Adam Westmier: two AWOL thieves with hefty bounties on each of their heads.

Ever since Keith first heard about how they used tranquilizer darts to take down an entire unit of police agents while robbing a jewelry store, he had been itching to be the one to cuff them and bring them in to be prosecuted. That was over a year ago, and their sightings have become fewer and farther between. But, when they do make an appearance, they put on a show.

They’ve used smoke grenades, fireworks, and outrageously elaborate traps to capture police officers to rub defeat into their faces. Once, they dressed up as cowboys and rode in on horses before robbing an Old Navy. Another time, they opened all the cages in a zoo after stealing money. There was no reason to; it delayed their escape. They did it because they could and knew it would cause chaos and anger.

So, when the Chief of Police tossed Lance’s file onto Keith’s desk with a tired look in his eyes, Keith couldn’t help but grin. Shiro was assigned to take on Adam. The first step was figuring out their location. Marking where all their heists were held, they could be anywhere in the U.S. with their most-recent spectacle in Seattle, Washington.

“You’re going undercover, so don’t be waving your badge and gun around. The Seattle Police Department will give me an earful if they know I deployed you two into their territory,” the chief explains in their short debriefing before they depart to the West Coast.

“But, sir, why are we going, then?” Shiro asks, leaning forward in his chair while Keith leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Those idiots don’t know how to do their job, and the criminals have been at large for far too long. You two are my best cadets, so I’m trusting you to show some results.”

Keith was already thinking about the party he would have at his little house on the outskirts of the town once he brought Lance in. He was always the more boisterous one of the two criminals, so the police officer was oh so looking forward to being able to be the one to rub that smug smile off of his face.

“You leave tomorrow. There is already a small apartment set up for you.”

And with that, the Chief closes the door to his office in their faces, ending the meeting.

“So, Washington,” Shiro trails off.

“Yep. I love a good challenge.”

The two are dismissed from the station before their shifts usually end, and Shiro drops Keith off at his house before returning to his own apartment to pack. Mullet watches as the cruiser turns into a tiny dot in the distance before heading inside.

Pulling a suitcase down from the top of his closet, Keith throws in as much of his clothes as he can since he won’t be able to wear his uniform. Shiro hates flying, so they’ll probably be driving to Seattle. Not having to worry about metal detectors, Keith also packs his gun, taser, and knife that he had inherited from his mother. He doesn’t use it much, but it’s still nice to have in case of hand-to-hand confrontations. Satisfied with what he’s bringing and what he’s leaving, Keith changes into some comfortable, casual clothes before calling Shiro to tell him that he’s ready to hit the road.

The drive was long, but Keith was occupied with his work. Using a map and the file on Lance, he marks where they’ve been and when in the hopes of figuring out where they’ll hit next.

“Attractions, small businesses, banks, and jewelry stores. There’s no consistency as to the order that they tend to rob in, so it may simply be what they’re closest to,” he explains to Shiro so that he won’t be bored driving the 18-and-a-half hour distance to get to Seattle.

“What does that tell you then?”

“It tells me...that strategy won’t be as helpful with this case.”

“Remember, Keith, patience yields focus. What else do we have to go off of?”

Opening his laptop, the shorter man thinks a thousand miles away from inside the box by looking into the published tax returns from stores in the targeted area, scanning for anything that may catch a criminal’s eye. The car falls quiet as Keith is absorbed into his research while Shiro focuses on driving.

It was a really long drive. When Keith saw the sign that welcomed them into Seattle, he sighed in relief as his muscles cramped to move around. Shiro parked their average-looking car in an underground garage. Before they get out, Keith stuffs his police-issued laptop and his map into his backpack.

The apartment that they’ve been set up in is nice enough to not have complaints, but small enough to go unnoticed in the large city. Keith found comfort in that as it reminded him of the small house he’s lived in his entire life. While Shiro finished unpacking, Keith tacked his map up on the wall before stepping back to look at it.

‘There isn’t even any consistency when it comes to when they strike. No dates, no days of the week, not even a time of day to grasp onto. If they do this on purpose, then I have my work cut out for me. If they don’t, then they’re a duo of idiots for having robbed a convenience store in broad daylight.’

Keith was trained to never underestimate the enemy, so he stuck with the former theory.

“Have you tried breaking it down by who does what?” Shiro asks, walking up behind him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the chief didn’t assign us both to them. He gave Lance to you and Adam to me. He must have done that so that we look at them as individuals instead of partners.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Maybe because one’s weakness is not the same as the other’s.”

Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘Why can’t things just be straightforward?’

* * *

Night soon fell, and Shiro and Keith decided to head to a bar to scope out the locals so that they could better blend in. While the elder man went up to order their drinks, Keith followed the walls as he circled the perimeter of the interior. The smell of cigarette smoke and vodka flooded his nose and made him feel light-headed, but he persisted. Deeming the place chaotic enough to not call attention to them, Keith made his way back to the front to meet up with Shiro, who handed him a beer.

“Anything?”

“No, just regulars,” he explains over the loud music and obnoxious drinkers.

It was a disorienting setting, which was perfect. They can slip out just as easily as they slipped in. The sound of balls cracking together pulls Keith’s head to look over at a pool table, where a couple of guys were playing while two ladies watched.

“I bet you could beat them,” Keith notes, nodding towards the table to get Shiro’s attention.

“I probably shouldn’t.”

“But are you going to?”

Shiro hesitates before picking his own drink back up and heading over to ask if he can get in on the next game. Meanwhile, Keith interested himself in playing darts. Only one other man was using the board at the time, so Keith stood next to him as he waited for him to finish his round.

“Care if I join in?”

“Sure, but I gotta warn ya, buddy. They don’t call me Sharpshooter for nothing.”


End file.
